Equilibre entre antipodes
by Mitsuko2813
Summary: Elle est le Paradis. Il est l'Enfer. Mais ensemble, ces deux mondes se libéreront.    Traduction de la fic " a Balance Between polar opposites" de Mei Vir D.Ripper. Drabble, Hirumamo.
1. Le Paradis et l'Enfer

Elle était le Paradis. Il était l'Enfer. Voilà comment les étudiants du lycée de Deimon voyaient Mamori Anezaki et Hiruma Yoichi. Manager et quarterback. Un ange et un démon. Opposés en tout point, il était complètement impensable qu'ils puissent s'unir un jour.

Et pourtant, ils se sont appariés la perfection. Ils sont le Paradis et l'Enfer combinés. Sa douceur conserve son humanité. Son agressivité garde ses ennemis à distance. Et ces ennemis, eh bien, ils tremblent de peur face à son large éventail de moyens de chantage qu'il garde précieusement dans son fameux carnet noir.

Ensemble, tant le Paradis que l'Enfer se libéreront.


	2. Innocence ?

C'était au cours d'un de ces moments où Hiruma haïssait le plus au monde la fichu innocence de Mamori. D'ailleurs, était-ce de l'innocence ? Ou tout simplement de la fuckin'inconscience ?

"C'est de la fuckin inconscience." Pensa-t-il en regardant du coin de l'oeil tous les lycéens de Deimon reluquer, les yeux carquillés, sa Fuckin'manager.

"Cette manager de malheur ne sait même pas qu'elle est belle aux yeux de ces fuckin'hyènes." Dit-il voix haute, agacé. Il mâcha paresseusement son chewing-gum en continuant de surveiller sa manager. Il est irrité chaque fois que l'un de ces gars joue les naïfs et parle à sa manager. Il est dégoûté par leur nature douce et gentille.

"Keh. Hiro Tsukamoto." Il regarda son carnet noir et lu quelques informations compromettantes sur le pauvre garçon. Il sourit diaboliquement la pensée malsaine ce formant dans son esprit. Un mouvement détecté par sa vision périphérique, un geste rapide de la main.

Ce qu'il vit à côté de lui fut une paire d'yeux le fixant. Mamori le foudroya ouvertement du regard et lui fit quelques signes de mains. Il les traduisit, haussa un sourcil face son innocence et ricana joyeusement devant son regard incrédule. "Merde, elle est perspicace, se dit-il amusé. "Et elle ne croit pas du tout que mon acte est innocent."

Il secoua la tête, sourit narquoisement et pris le chemin de leur local. Aussi sûr que l'Enfer, il aurait droit à un sermon à propos du chantage sur les gens de sa Fuckin'manager. Il ne put que sourire cette pensée.


	3. La question

"Papa, comment on fait les bébés ?" J'ai regardé ma tasse de café, quelque peu pris au dépourvu par cette question.

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, ma chérie ?" Répondit-je, posant lentement ma tasse sur la table basse. J'attrapai mon journal et continuai ma lecture. Je pouvais sentir le regard intense de ma fille travers le quotidien. J'entendis quelques bruits étouffés : elle se redressait probablement sur le fauteuil posé à côté du canapé où j'étais assis.

"Parce que la maman de Tony va bientôt en avoir un." Elle me regarda innocemment et répéta sa question." Alors, comment on fait les bébés ?"

Je clarifiai ma voix, repliai mon journal et me mis face à elle. La curiosité était clairement gravé sur son petit visage." Pourquoi ne pas poser la question ta fuck-, je veux dire, à ta maman ?" Lui demandai-je, passant une main sur mon front.

"Maman m'a dit de te le demander. "Répliqua-t-elle en riant. Je vais tuer ma Fuckin' femme après cela. Je me raclai la gorge une deuxième fois et réfléchis à la question. Une pensée me vint et je lui sourit.

"Hmm... Voyons voir. Les bébés sont fabriqués partir de cookies et de lait, commençai-je, les mamans ont les cookies et les papas ont le lait. Les papas doivent verser le lait sur les cookies des mamans. Et lorsque les cookies sont tous remplis et humides l'intérieur, c'est quand les bébés sont formés. "Je ris l'expression émerveillée de ma fille et celle choquée de ma femme, qui avait écouté la conversation.

J'ai soulevé l'assiette de cookies posée sur la table et la tendit ma femme." Un fuckin' cookie ? "Demandai-je, en souriant.


	4. L'Arc en ciel

"Crois-tu qu'il y ai un chaudron remplit d'or au pied de l'arc-en-ciel ?" Demanda Mamori en regardant le vaste ciel bleu. Elle referma lentement le livre d'histoire qu'elle venait de lire voix haute aux enfants de l'école maternelle Deimon, qui s'étaient éparpillés dans la cour présent.

"Je ne crois pas en l'existence de fuckin'petits hommes verts, fuckin'Manager." Répondit Hiruma, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres. Elle le dévisagea pendant un court instant, puis il lui pris la main et la serra légèrement. "Parce que j'ai déjà mon chaudron d'or juste ici."


	5. S'envoler

Hiruma était, de l'avis de Mamori, quelqu'un qui a toujours continué d'avancer. Jamais ralentir, ne jamais s'arrêter. Il visait toujours plus haut. Il était prêt tout risquer pour atteindre ses objectifs, réaliser ses rêves. Peu importe la hauteur, il y arriverait.

Mamori ne pouvait que regarder avec une certaine admiration Hiruma dominer ses adversaires avec une ténacité sans faille, un courage sans limites et des capacités intellectuelles hors du commun doublées d'une ruse purement diabolique. Il a pris le risque, saisit l'opportunité , et par inadvertance, a fait un changement pour les gens qui l'entouraient. Bien qu'il n'ai jamais prié , car comme il a dit " Le Diable ne compte jamais sur l'aide de Dieu ". Elle pria en son nom.

Elle sourit, fière, alors qu'il prenait son envol, déployait ses larges ailes vers le ciel vaste. L'atteindre, le saisir. Et même si Hiruma s'éloigne souvent, il n'a jamais oublié d'où il était parti. Il n'a jamais oublié ceux qu'il a pris en charge. Quoiqu'il arrive, il serait toujours de retour la maison.

Maintenant, Mamori regardait Hiruma dépasser ses propres limites dans cette bataille de force et d'intelligence, elle pria une fois de plus." va, court et envole toi, Hiruma-kun. "


	6. Délicat

Hiruma n'est jamais délicat. Ni dans ces choix de mots, ni dans sa manière d'exprimer sa joie. Et certainement pas envers ceux qui l'entoure - ami ou ennemie. Pour décrire le quarterback blond, il faut faire usage de mots tels que impitoyable, effrayant, sournois et dur. Ou utiliser n'importe quel qualificatifs négatifs que l'on peut trouver à l'intérieur d'un dictionnaire.

Mais chaque soir, avant l'aube, Mamori peut attester que le Démon craint de tous est en effet délicat. Il lui montre dans sa façon de lui murmurer des mots apaisants à l'oreille quand il pense qu'elle est encore endormie. Lorsqu'il effleure ses joues et laisse ses doigts glisser vers sa bouche pour toucher le coin de ses lèvres douces. Lorsqu'il tient étroitement son corps frêle en faisant attention de ne pas entraver sa respiration. Ou encore, comme ses yeux, brûlants de l'amour qu'il lui porte, transpercent son âme chaque matin lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Oui, assurêment. Hiruma Yoichi, connu comme le Démon de Deimon, n'est jamais délicat - la plupart du temps. Mais Mamori sait que ce n'est qu'un masque.


	7. Vacances

Chaque année, l'ensemble des amateurs de Football américain du Japon se demandaient où pouvait bien être un certain quarterback blond et sa manager, surtout avec l'ouverture de la saison la semaine suivante.  
>Tout les paparazzis de Foot US voulaient absolument découvrir l'endroit où le couple se trouvait, allant jusqu'à traquer leurs amis personnels et leurs coéquipiers, juste pour recueillir quelques informations. Mais comme chaque année, ils auraient droit à la même réponse.<p>

" Hein ? Vous vous demandez o est Hiruma et Mamori-neesan ? " demanda Sena Kobayakawa, un ami personnel, à la journaliste curieuse. " Ils sont en vacances. "


	8. Malchance

Elle regarda le calendrier, Vendredi 13. Elle secoua la tête. Mamori ne croyait pas aux rumeurs sur la malchance alors elle haussa les épaules et mit cette pensée de côté. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour elle, c'était sa première journée l'université. Et aujourd'hui, c'était le jour où tout les étudiants de première année devaient avoir la chose qu'ils utiliseraient tout au long de leurs études : la carte d'identité.

Elle attendait patiemment dans la queue et fut un peu nerveuse lorsque le photographe lui annoncé a qu'elle était la suivante. Elle fixa sa jupe et égalisa quelques lignes froissées. Elle leva les yeux vers le photographe qui patientait et sourit de son plus beau sourire.

Il n'avait rien à faire de cette journée. Mais quand Hiruma la vit dans la fil d'attente pour le photomaton, il savait qu'aujourd'hui c'était son jour de chance. Il s'en alla, saisit une vieille planche qui traînait et y écrivit les mots qui allait attirer son attention. Il ricana d'avance.

Le photographe était prêt à prendre la photo. Tout était déjà en place. Elle sourit de son mieux. Il souleva la pancarte juste pour qu'elle la voit. Un clic sur un bouton, et l'image était capturé dans la mémoire. Aujourd'hui, c'était un Vendredi 13, et je pense que nous pouvons tous dire qu'elle était malchanceuse.


End file.
